Carnival of Shadows
Overview Villain types Minions Attendant The lowest echelon of the Carnival of Shadows is filled with these servants. Although they are at the bottom of the ladder, they should not be understimated. They wear the distinctive mask of the Carnival and draw resistance to mental attacks from it like the rest of their comrades. Powers Harlequin Juggler These deadly troubadours use their dexterity to turn juggling rings into attacks. Their lightning reflexes combine with electricity charged rings to provide quite a show. They wear the masks that are equipped to all the Carnival. These masks increase the healing rate of all these tricksters, among other things. Powers Harlequin Fencer These capering minions look bright and cheerful in their motley but they are a grave threath. They are masters of the blade, prodding their enemy with pinpoint knife throwing and then using vicious sword attacks when in melee. Their place in the Carnival hierachy is low. Powers Bronze Strongman The Strongmen of the Carnival of Shadows are capable of amazing feats of strength. The Bronze Strongmen are recruited for their potential and are dominated by the Ring Mistresses. They are then put through a rigorous training regimen to achieve their Herculean physique and are sealed in their helmets. Powers Iron Strongman After serving the Carnival loyally for a year and a day, the Bronze Strongmen are presented with a mallet made of cold iron that is a symbolic representation of their loyalty as well as a fearsome weapon. The Iron Strongmen are the backbone of the Carnival's physical threath level. Powers Lieutenants Seneschal The Seneschals of the Carnival are the efficient leaders of the rank and file. They most commonly rise from amidst the Attendants but occasionally a Harlequin will be moved over into this role. In adittion to their access to the same arsenal as the Attendants, the Seneschals use torches to create fire attacks. Powers Illusionist The Carnival Illusionists are as deadly as they are ellegant. Their masks enhace their natural psychic abilities and allow them to create deadly mental illusions. These powers attack their opponent's minds directly and can convince them that they are being wounded, among other things. The Illusionists are also trained to use the power of their minds to fly. Powers Steel Strongman The Steel Strongmen are the pinnacle of the Carnival's muscle. Upon loyal service as an Iron Strongman for five years and a day, they are re-sealed into specially designed helms that provide the normal protections as well as the ability to harness their inner strength to weaken their opponent's attacks. Powers Bosses Master Illusionist After wearing her masks for long enough, Illusionists are trained to manifest their toughts in the form of phantasms. At first the phantasms are insubstantial and ineffective, but after a training process the Master Illusionist can maintain them for longer periods of time and use them offensively. Powers Ring Mistress The Ring Mistresses are taken from the ranks of the Carnival. The strongest minds with the most capacity for evil are shaped and then hidden behind the most powerful masks that the Carnival has. No one is certain where these masks come from, but they enhace the psychic abilities of the Ring Mistresses exponentially. They rule the troupes of the Carnival with a steel hand in a velvet glove. Powers Dark Ring Mistress When a Ring Mistress has accomplished a number of sucessful tasks for the Carnival of Shadows, her mask is enhaced with dark and terrible powers. In addition to psychic attacks the Dark Ring Mistresses assault their enemies with power from the dark recesses of their minds. Powers Archvillains Madame of Mystery Main Article: Madame of Mystery After facing her three times, you have learned that the Madame of Mystery is actually the psychic projection of Madeleine Casey's soul. Unless you can destroy the Madame completely, Madeleine's soul will continue to serve the Carnival forever. Powers Giovanna Scaldi Main Article: Giovanna Scaldi Though records say Giovanna Scaldi died in 17th century Venice, it appears she is alive and well - in Vanessa DeVore's mind. Her soul has survived the centuries locked away in a porcelain mask, and it is her great psychic power that truly drives the Carnival of Shadows. Powers Vanessa DeVore Main Article: Vanessa DeVore Vanessa DeVore is many things to many people: sly trickster, peppy party girl, cold-hearted killer. For years she's been wearing the delicate porcelain mask that contains the soul of the powerful psychic, Giovanna Scaldi. Even with Giovanna vastly weakened by her defeat on the psychic plane, Vanessa is as strong, and as evil, as ever. She has made Giovanna's power her own, and in doing so, she has destroyed the innocent woman she once was. Powers Named Bosses * Alicia (Ring Mistress) * Amanda (Ring Mistress) * Amandala (Ring Mistress) * Belle (Ring Mistress) Found in a mission from Jezebel Jones * Contessa of Clout (Dark Ring Mistress) * Devereaux (Ring Mistress) Found on Keep Wailers out of Babylon mission from Hardcase * Duchess of Domination (Dark Ring Mistress) * Kara (Ring Mistress) * La Belladonna (Ring Mistress) * Madam Kay (Ring Mistress) Found in a mission from Jezebel Jones * Madame of Mystery (Ring Mistress) * Maid of Magic and Mystery (Master Illusionist) * Medium Reya (Master Illusionist) * Mistress Diana (Master Illusionist) * Mistress Josephine (Dark Ring Mistress) * Mistress Leanna (Dark Ring Mistress) * Mistress Marabelle (Dark Ring Mistress) * Mistress of Ceremonies (Ring Mistress) * Mistress of Memory (Master Illusionist) Found on Go back to the psychic plane mission from Harvey Maylor * Mistress of Song and Story (Ring Mistress) * Mistress Sylvia (Dark Ring Mistress) * Musclebound Max (Steel Strongman) * Necromancy Nancy (Master Illusionist) * Paradox (Ring Mistress) Found on Interrogate Paradox mission from Hardcase * Ruby (Ring Mistress) Found in a mission from Jezebel Jones * Samson Grey (Steel Strongman) * Souless Strongman (Iron Strongman) * The Amazing Fortunata (Ring Mistress) * The Artist Formerly Known as Claire (Ring Mistress) * The Bewitching Belle (Master Illusionist) * The Lady Apprentice (Master Illusionist) * The Mesmerizing Mathilde (Harlequin Juggler) * The Soothsayer (Master Illusionist) * The Storyteller (Master Illusionist) * The Wild Woman (Ring Mistress) * Twinkle Toes (Dark Ring Mistress) Category:Enemies